The Gangs of MegaKat City
Enforcers Detective Jerome Weston is handling a katnip trafficking operation and the SWAT Kats drop in to help just because they happen to be in the neighborhood Story Jerome is a fast talking and arrogant detective serving under Commander Ulysses Feral who was pretending to be a criminal one evening just to capture a bomb maker named Clive However, Feral and Officer Carter Fredericks tried to arrest Jerome since he thought he was an actual criminal which made Clive realize that Jerome was an Enforcer since Feral blew his cover. Clive then caused an explosion which created a fire. Fortunately, the SWAT Kats( Razor and T-Bone) were in the area in their jet called the TurboKat and put the fire out before emergency services could arrive. Razor and T-Bone went to check what the damage was and were surprised to see Feral blaming Jerome for the whole thing by calling him more reckless than the SWAT Kats. Jerome was angry because none of this would've happened if Feral hadn't interfered in the first place. Feral ordered the SWAT Kats to back off citing as usual that the Enforcers would handle the situation and reassigned Jerome to traffic duty. Clive later escaped to an abandoned tuna factory at the docks revealing that he is in league with Mac and Molly Mange, two gangsters who were robots called the Metallikats that were now leading a gang of katnip traffickers. Molly feared that the Enforcers would be on their trail and was about to kill Clive as punishment for his failure until Mac stopped him citing that they needed a demolitions expert on their team. The Metallikats' tech guy Draco Fontaine killed Clive which caused Mac and Molly to argue with each other. The only reason Draco did that was because he harbored feelings for Molly. Molly ordered Draco to arrange for Feral to be kidnapped just so that they would force the Enforcers to leave them alone. Lieutenant Felina Feral later confronted Feral at Enforcer Headquarters in anger because of him blowing Jerome's cover. However, Felina decided to stop after seeing Feral depressed. Feral decided to tell Felina why he could never discharge Jerome from the Enforcers. In the year 1989, Feral was a lieutenant and Jerome's father Will Weston was his captain. Feral was loyal to Will until one terrible night when someone murdered Will in his own home. Will tried to call Feral for help, however Feral had his phone off. Feral later went to Will's house after discovering he was missing and discovered his dead body in horror. To make matters worse, Feral found Will's infant child at the scene of the crime with his father's blood all over him. That child was Jerome and Jerome spent the whole night starving while his father got murdered. Feral adopted Jerome, became a captain, and then worked his way up to commander just to keep the City safe from people who were above the law. Jerome became a detective and always played pranks on Feral due to the grudge he had on him for letting his dad die. Feral couldn't discharge Jerome from the force due to guilt. Felina decided to not express her anger at Feral and decided to cheer her uncle up by taking him to a restaurant. As Felina and Feral were on their way out from Enforcer Headquarters, Draco and his men ambushed Feral while leaving Felina knocked out. Fortunately, Fredericks saw the whole thing and rushed over to Felina to make sure she was okay. As the Swat Kats Razor and T-Bone were busy working out in the Hanger, they suddenly learned on the news how Feral was abducted and the two friends decided to go to Enforcer Headquarters to check on Felina to make sure she was okay. When the SWAT Kats arrived, Jerome told them how the Metallikats might be holding Feral at an abandoned tuna factory and the three of them decided to go rescue their enemy. Jerome never liked Feral since he made him orphaned, however he never wanted him dead. Razor, T-Bone, and Jerome were able to sneak into the abandoned tuna factory rescue Feral, however Razor and T-Bone were captured in a net by Draco and the Metallikats while Jerome was too busy fighting off the henchmen. As Jerome was singing Carl Douglas' "Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting", he suddenly got attacked by the recently arrived Officer Fredericks. Although Fredericks wasn't an evil man by nature, he was still pretty greedy since he was the one who told the Metallikats they were coming after eavesdropping on their conversation and the one who tricked Feral into blowing Jerome's cover. Jerome then fled the scene after being beat up and Fredericks began chasing him with a laser gun in his hand. Jerome was able to defeat Fredericks by slamming a large shipping hook into his face, injuring him. Mac and Molly began arguing again on what to do with the prisioners: Mac wanted to finish them off and Molly wanted to use them as leverage. Soon, two of them began fighting while the SWAT Kats were able to get out of the net and while Draco was escaping. Razor and T-Bone attempted to flee the scene with Feral, however the Metallikats noticed them and began trying to kill them which caused a shootout. Jerome then arrived to the scene and was able to defeat the Metallikats with a neuroneutralizer. Lieutenant Felina and the Enforcers arrive to arrest the Metallikats' henchmen, including Fredericks after he is dragged in by Jerome. Jerome spoke with the SWAT Kats in private revealing that he knows who they are behind the mask and promised to keep their identities a secret. Razor and T-Bone were then thrilled because not many of the Enforcers respect them. Jerome gave the SWAT Kats $10,000 revealing that he stole the Metallikats' drug profits and didn't care since the Enforcers had enough evidence to hold their associates in. Razor and T-Bone at first refused to accept the money until Jerome convinced them. T-Bone revealed he always wanted to go to Mew York City and the three of them decided to go their together for a vacation. * Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Dr. Knocker's Work